


Broken Hearts can be Broken in more than one way

by MadewithStars



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Gen, Hospitals, Hurt Peter Parker, Irondad, Lots of Angst, Sad, Sad Ending, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Peter Parker, love you tho, love you too Tony, sorry peter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:54:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28477983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadewithStars/pseuds/MadewithStars
Summary: All Peter could feel was pain, but then Tony was there. He felt like he hasn’t seen Tony in forever. Maybe he hasn’t.This takes place during FFH
Relationships: May Parker (Spider-Man) & Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 7
Kudos: 25





	Broken Hearts can be Broken in more than one way

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic. Hope you guys like it. It’s kind of sad so sorry about that. If you see anything that might need fixed lmk. Please enjoy! 
> 
> (I’m also gonna be honest I punctuate kind of weird so sorry if it’s hard.)

Pain.  
That’s all Peter knew was Pain.  
He hobbled into the train with all its darkness. He couldn’t have made it more than 10 steps before he crashed into a seat. He felt the aching ribs on the right side of his body. He could feel the pain in his leg but it was getting harder to focus on it as the train moved and he drifted out of consciousness.  
———————————————————————-  
Peter's mind drifted in and out. He couldn’t tell if he was thinking or not. He couldn’t tell if he was alive. He almost hoped he wasn’t.  
But then he remembered MJ. He remembered May and Ned and Happy.  
He remembered Tony.  
As he drifted he felt a hand on his shoulder as his body was slumped over something hard and sturdy. The hand was dry and also calming and familiar. It was shaking and trying to tell him something and slowly Peter worked on trying to focus enough on it. He heard someone trying to talk to him. Someone whose voice he felt like he hadn’t heard in an eternity. 

It all came speeding back to him in a flash. The table underneath him and the hand on his shoulder. He must have fallen asleep in the lab again. 

‘Kiddo, it’s time to wake up’  
‘ m not tired ‘  
‘Pete, ya fell asleep in the lab again and it’s only 830’  
‘I want to keep working’  
‘ How about we go upstairs for a little bit’  
‘Tony, I got homework’  
‘ Ya that you fell asleep doing, I’ll help you with it tomorrow. Let’s go upstairs.’ 

Tony helped Peter up from his chair and into the elevator that could take them to the Penthouse. As soon as they got there Peter made a beeline for the couch and Tony headed into the kitchen to either get snacks or get drinks. Peter got comfy and turned on something on the TV. He couldn’t make it out for sure but it didn’t matter because he was with Tony. He felt himself start to drift off again. He was woken up again by Tony looming over him with a mug in his hand. It probably had Hot chocolate in it because that was their favorite wind down drink after working in the lab for a while. 

‘Heya, Roo sit up, then you can get comfy again when I’m sitting down and you’re not taking up the whole couch.’  
‘But I’m comfy’  
‘Do you want cuddles or not?’ 

He did as he was told and then found himself leaning heavily on Tony as he sipped the hot and sugary drink. As soon as both of them were done, Tony was laying down with Peter cuddled up against him and his on Tony’s chest. Tony’s fingers were working their way through Peter's hair. 

‘ You still want to work on that homework?’  
‘ nope’ 

Tony chuckled and he felt Peter’s head getting heavier on his chest. He gave Peter a small chaste kiss on his hairline. Peter hummed in content as he felt drifted. He started trying to stay awake because he wanted to spend time with Tony. He couldn’t remember the last time he had. But it also felt like he had just seen him the other day. 

‘Tony?’  
‘Hmm’  
‘You won’t leave, right?’  
‘ Don’t plan on it. Why do you ask?’  
‘I just have a feeling you will leave and I won’t see you again’  
‘I will never leave Pete, ever’  
‘Promise?’  
‘Promise’ 

Peter knew Tony was right and that he wouldn’t leave. He put his head back to his favorite sport to have it and closed his eyes. He just listened to the study thumping only inches under his ear. Peter was safe. Tony was safe. Tony wasn’t going to leave him.  
———————————————————————-  
When Peter came back to it everything was bright and too loud. The pain in his ribs and his leg were more intense than they were before. He could feel a sheet beneath him and something plastic over his noses and mouth. He was rolling on something and he could see the stupidly bright lights pass over him. People were around him shouting orders, but he didn’t care, he needed Tony. Tony was just with him when he fell asleep. 

He pulled the mask from over his nose and tried to speak it was difficult since his throat was hoarse.

‘Where’s Tony?’  
‘ Kid, we are gonna need you to put the mask back on’  
‘Where’s Mister Stark?’  
‘ Kid put the mask back on, it’ll help you breathe’  
‘ He was just with me, where’d he go?’  
‘ Kid put the mask on’ 

Finally Peter obeyed knowing they weren’t gonna give him any answers. He was so tired but he needed Tony. He fought sleep until he couldn’t fight anymore. He drifted into the dark black once more.  
————————————————————————  
The light was shining through his dark grey curtains. The curtains that he has in his room at the tower. The light wasn’t as bright as it was the last time he was awake. He couldn’t seem to remember why or how though. He pulled off his much too expensive but extremely comfortable blankets and headed out into the kitchen. As soon as he left his room he could smell the frying sausage and eggs. He could also smell a hint of sugar so maybe that means that Tony or Pepper ( probably Pepper since Tony can’t cook ) made pancakes or waffles too. His feet carried him across the cold hard wood flooring. As soon as he reached the kitchen it was quite the site. Pepper was making eggs and Tony was off too the side with a fresh steaming cup of coffee. On the counters and in the sink were dirty dishes stacked from last night's dinner and the making of today’s breakfast. Pepper was the first to spot Peter in the doorway. 

‘ Peter, honey come in and sit. Tony get him something to drink. Something gentle to help his stomach.’  
‘Ok so water. Probably don’t want a repeat of last night’  
Tony stated. Pepper ended up smacking him on the chest so he wouldn’t embarrass Peter.  
‘ What happened last night?’ Asked Peter  
‘Oh honey you don’t remember?’  
‘ Not really, no’ Peter answered. He didn’t remember anything from the night before adventure.  
‘ You had a really high fever. That’s why May dropped you off since she had to leave the city. You threw up a few times in the middle of the night and gave Tony quite the scare.’ Pepper explained.  
‘ Ya, kid don’t you remember? I have a delicate heart. You can’t pull this stuff.’ Tony complained ( Tony would never admit it, but when Tony saw his kid rolling around in bed in a cold sweat, he nearly had a heart attack )  
‘ Sorry Tony.’  
‘ No kid it’s ok. As long as you're better. And I’ll know your better when you eat all of the food I’m about to give you.’ 

Peter laughed and ate everything. After a while Pepper left for a meeting and Tony called Peter sick to school. He said he was doing it just in case he got sick again but it was really because he wanted Peter to stay close to him after last night. While they were binge watching Peter’s comfort show, they cuddled close. Peter’s head was in Tony’s lap. 

‘ Tony, is everything ok? You seem tense.’ 

Tony didn’t realize but maybe he was. After your kid is puking his guts out for 3 hours straight and you’re worried for them how could you not be?

‘ Everything is perfect kiddo. Don’t worry.’  
‘ No it isn’t and you don’t have to lie to me. Somethings wrong.’  
‘ Nothing is wrong Pete, I promise.’ 

Peter’s head shot up and he was sitting straight now. He couldn’t remember anything from the night before so maybe he did something bad. What if he told Tony he loved him? What if he called Tony dad? What if he went too far in his delusional state? 

‘Did I do something wrong? I’m sorry if I did. Did I make too much of a mess? Did you have to clean up after me? Did I call you dad? Did I tell you I love you or something embarrassing? Do you want me to leave? If you want me to leave just say the words? I can call May and tell her I’m going home and..’  
‘ Pete, calm Down. No you didn’t say anything embarrassing. As far as I remember you didn’t say I love you or dad. I rather save that for a special time we both remember anyway. ‘  
‘ Ok, sounds good. I'd rather save it too.’  
‘Ya, sooo lay your head back down and focus on not being sick.’  
‘Okie’

Peter layed his back down to it’s original spot on Tony’s lap but he seemed to not be able to calm down. Tony realized this and started to rub his back with one hand and run his fingers through his hair with the other. He rubbed especially on the nape of his neck knowing that could bring Peter’s nerves all the way down. 

‘I love you too Roo’ 

When Peter heard that he couldn’t help but smile and Tony pressed a lasting kiss to his forehead.  
————————————————————————  
When Peter woke up once again he felt a small tube under his nose. He was layed down at an angle and he could feel a soft hand in his along with an IV in his arm. Peter knew the hand was May’s. His ribs were rapped and his left leg was heavy under the blanket. Tony was always with Peter when he was stuck in the med bay after a bad patrol. Maybe that’s all that happened was a bad patrol. It seemed Tony was gone though. Maybe May would know where he went. 

‘May?’  
‘Oh baby, you’re awake how do you feel?’  
‘ Fine, ugh, but where’s Tony?’  
‘ what do you mean Peter?’  
‘ I mean Tony was just with me where’d he go?’  
Peter could hear the heart rate monitor’s beeping go faster. He just needed to know where Tony went. Why wouldn’t anyway tell him?  
‘Pete, Tony’s gone.’  
‘ No nonono he was just here. I just saw him. He was just here’  
‘ Peter, baby, Tony has been gone for weeks now’  
‘ No! May you’re lying to me. I just saw him nooonono’  
Peter was starting to be surrounded by people trying to calm him down. The monitor beeping insanely now.  
‘ please no, god no. I want Tony. Mister Stark. Tony Tony! Please’  
‘ You’re ok baby I’m right here’ 

Peter felt something prick his arm and then a steady stream of cold coursing through him and he felt himself calming down. He didn’t want to though. He wanted Tony. He wanted Tony to cuddle him and run his fingers through his hair. He wanted Tony to tell him that it’ll be ok. But that wasn’t going to happen. That night in the lab and that morning in the living room were all dreams. Memories Peter didn’t want without Tony actually there. Lies to Peter’s own mind. Beck was right. Tears and sobs were coming out of Peter uncontrollably now. He couldn’t stop.

‘Tony! No! Please come back. I’m sorry. I’m sorry. I’m so sorry. I never told him I loved him. Please no.

It was all a dream. He didn’t want it to be. Tony was dead. He was gone. Tony left. 

Tony broke his promise.


End file.
